


kiss me slowly (the sweetest thing)

by whatifmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatifmp3/pseuds/whatifmp3
Summary: inspired bythechankai moment from today's insta live(s)





	kiss me slowly (the sweetest thing)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'best part' by daniel caesar ft h.e.r (a god tier song btw 10/10)

It's late at night and eight members were in the dance studio, practicing for their upcoming concert.

Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol were all sitting on the couch, deciding to do separate instagram lives; Sehun with Jongdae and Chanyeol with Jongin.

All they do is play with different type of filters, laughing at each one and pulling faces and actions.

 

* * *

 

Few minutes into Chanyeol's live, he watches the screen, seeing the tons of comments flow up.

He feels Jongin run both of his hands up Chanyeol’s neck and stopping at his cheeks; squishing and pulling at them. Chanyeol doesn't seem bothered, enjoying the way the younger is currently treating him.

Suddenly, Chanyeol feels his head being pulled down backwards so he faces the man above him. Jongin just stares down at Chanyeol, smiling at him for a few seconds with the older stares right back.

The younger planned on leaning down to kiss him quickly but realizes they're still live. Jongin pushes Chanyeol's head back up, facing the camera again.

 

* * *

 

“Bye-byeee,” Chanyeol says, waving to the camera while the other three say their goodbyes also and ends the lives there.

Sehun and Jongdae moves from the couch to the middle of the dance room where the other members are. Leaving Jongin and Chanyeol still sitting in their positions.

“That was fun,” Jongin declares, still laying sideways on the couch, hands resting on Chanyeol's shoulders. The older responses with a simple hum.

They sit in silence for awhile. Jongin watching the others practice and Chanyeol looking through his phone. Getting bored, Jongin grips Chanyeol's soft cheeks again, making the other whine.

“Owww,” _That hurt._ Jongin chuckles softly.

“Sorry, baby,” he whispers, rubbing his boyfriend's cheeks, gently.

This reminds Chanyeol of what Jongin did earlier. Pulling his head back and just staring at him, wondering why he pulled that for thousands of people to see.

He starts by asking, “Remember when you were staring at me for a whole minute earlier?”

“Yes, I do,”

“Why?”

“Because I like to look at you?”

“That's it?”

“I wanted to kiss you too but I forgot we were live then,” _Oooh._

“We're not on live now,” Chanyeol singsongs. _Obviously_ but he says it just to receive a kiss from his boyfriend.

The younger smiles, looking around the room. The members aren't paying attention to them, doing their own things.

Without saying anything, he repeats the action he pulled earlier, pulling the older’s head back so they're face-to-face. He leans down to plant a slow kiss onto Chanyeol's lips, with Chanyeol kissing back instantly.

They stay like that for a few before the members start to notice.

“Can you guys do that somewhere else?” one of the members calls out. They're too busy to figure out who it is. They continue to kiss each other, repeatedly, ending each one with a loud 'muah’ to annoy the others.

They hear some of the others groan but they don't seem to care. Jongin is the one to pull back first when he hears the choreographer calls all of them back to practice.

“Okay, we should quit and join them,” Jongin says, getting up from his position to grab Chanyeol's hand, bringing him up also.

“Ugh, I guess,”

Once everyone is together and in their positions, Chanyeol doesn't hesitate to tell Jongin, who is next to him, “Can I just say that I love you?”

“I love you too,” Jongin replies, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol again.

“Stop kissing!”

**Author's Note:**

> [walks away]


End file.
